Virtutitus Et Potestatis
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: In a world where Superhero's exist, one young man struggles with his place in life. He must choose between his heart that is telling him to love his enemy, or his head that is telling him to stay with his family. Even with a battle between wills he must still fight the biggest threat their world has ever faced, and make sure that his identity remains hidden. TR/HP RW/LL SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**In a world where Superhero's exist, one young man struggles with his place in life. He must choose between his heart that is telling him to love his enemy, or his head that is telling him to stay with his family. Even with a battle between wills he must still fight the biggest threat their world has ever faced, and make sure that his identity remains hidden. TR/HP RW/LL SLASH**

 **And another one of my new stories, also one that I haven't seen in FF. but I might be reading in all the wrong places, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and the story itself has been 'speaking to me' as you can say. I hope that you guys feel the same and that you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did!**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Infidelity, mentions of homosexuality and mentions of male sexy times. Bashing of some characters too.**

 **Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pugnare Superesse**

 _There was an angry hum in the air and people were hiding behind anything they could find. It had started about ten minutes ago, everyone in the mall had been walking around peacefully, speaking in hushed tones. He had been standing near the small fountain, staring at everyone in disgust, not that anyone would have noticed. He was caked in shadows and if anyone stared long enough they would have had a blurred vision and felt dizzy. Two women had already feinted and the mall security had been very confused as there had been no cause for what had happened._

 _After being ignored for a few hours he had finally snapped and his arms had spread out and an inky black darkness had seeped out from his hands. People had gasped and screamed, running into shops and behind stands. A few people that had been affected and found themselves outside of their bodies looking down at their souls. They had been shocked by what they had seen and many had vowed that they would change their ways._

'' _Now as this is my first dance I will introduce myself to you as Thanatos, now I will not harm anyone unless they don't call Helios and Demeter'' He said, causing shivers to go down everyone's spine at the deep, gravelly tenor that he spoke with. A lot of the woman had been fantasizing about what he would look like in his normal form. ''I am waiting sheep, when will they arrive''_

 _He had been walking around and looking at the time, humming to himself as his shadows became darker and he became more agitated. It was only when a swell in the air started that he stopped pacing and turned towards the swell. He laughed again when a woman appeared out of a swirl of leaves. She was wearing a black mask over her eyes and she was dressed in a tight emerald dress and black slippers over her feet. She was the Superhero by the name of Demeter, best known for earth abilities, but everyone was waiting for her partner to show up. As usual Helios had not shown up, it was the seventh situation in a row where he had not shown up and many had been questioning if he was retired._

'' _You were looking for me Thanatos?'' The woman asked as she flipped her long fiery hair over her shoulder. She huffed when all she saw was a shadow and people hiding in obvious places. ''If I have been summoned just for shadows there would be hell to pay!'' She roared as she moved forward._

'' _Well isn't that kind Miss Demeter, I see that Helios is not here once more. Trouble in paradise?'' Thanatos asked as he became clearer again. She gasped when she saw a flash of turquoise eyes, she reeled back in shock and then screamed._

'' _You! How dare you! You have no power, what are you doing here?'' She demanded as she stepped forward and her hands flashed green. The earth in the mall began to grow and twist into ugly beasts. Thanatos didn't do anything, just laughed and waved his hands. The beasts disappeared and returned as shadows, each of their hearts as black as midnight._

'' _This is but a warning Miss Demeter, I did not come here to destroy or kill. I came here to make sure that you found your new threat challenging enough. You have become bored have you not? A lot of the criminals you fight against are starting thin out due to retirement aren't they? And you can't keep up with them can you?'' He asked in a mocking tone, she hissed and made another stab at him with her powers but he just flicked his wrist and it turned into shadows once more._

'' _You are nothing but a Professor, I am a Superhero! Nothing you can do will ever be successful, nothing you can ever hope to achieve will work! For we will be there to stop you'' She shrieked, causing the people around her to cheer with joy and for her to smirk in victory._

 _Thanatos smirked one more time and waved his hand, everyone's red strings of fate and aura's showed through the room and she gasped when she saw that her string was broken and that her aura was starting to become infested with darkness. She only growled and waved it away, hoping no one had noticed._

'' _How will you win Miss Demeter, if your soul is as black as mine?'' He whispered in her ear before he disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. She could only stare at everyone around her as the cheered that he had disappeared._

 _She only hoped that they never saw her soul, and that she would be praised as her husband hadn't been there. Meaning she had destroyed the threat all on her own. Making her the best Superhero in the small dreary city._

 _She didn't know how wrong she was._

xXx

He was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for his Father to finish up breakfast and looking at his brothers and sister. The radio was on so they could hear how their mother had disappeared the previous day and had 'chased away the new growing threat'. He could only sigh as his Father turned it off and glowered at the radio, their mother hadn't come home and it had been up to their Father to care for all four of them. He was used to it by now so they didn't care. He looked at the dead flowers in the corner and waved his hand. His father laughed and turned towards him, ruffling his hair and kissing his temple.

''Now I know we said we were going to speak to you all today, but I guess I'll tell you all now while your mother isn't here. Seeing as she isn't interested…. I want you to know as my children. I've been with someone else for a while now and I know that means I have been unfaithful to your mother, but I want you to understand why…''

''Mum is a raging slut and hasn't been faithful to you in over ten years'' Nikolas Leo Potter said as he fingered his auburn hair and looked at his older brother. Haidar James Potter was staring outside the window, a frown on his face as he thought of his parents. ''Dad we know you've been seeing someone else for a while, he hasn't been very discreet when leaving in the mornings''

James Henric Potter laughed nervously as he scratched his head and looked at his four beautiful children. When he had met Lillian Medea Evans in Hogwarts School for the Gifted he had been completely smitten with the beautiful and vivacious woman. She had been one of the most powerful mutants the school had seen from non-mutant parents and he had wanted her. He had finally snagged her in their Junior year and they had been together for a while when he had proposed. She had said yes of course, and they had married right out of High School. After twenty-two years of being together he had finally decided enough was enough.

He hadn't even realized he hadn't spoken to his best friends in years until he had invited them to his daughter's birthday and they had politely declined due to Lily being there. They had accept being Godfathers to all their children, but that was as far as it went with interaction with him and Lily. They still spoke with the children and sent them gifts for birthdays and Christmas, but they did that when Lily and James weren't in town. When he had tried to visit them he hadn't even known they had moved, he had tried searching for them but they hadn't wanted to be found. He had gone home, scared and alone. Missing his friends and too cowardly to tell anyone.

Of course he had his four beautiful children, Haidar James, Nikolas Leo, Chrysanta Isis, Leander Cyril with his wife and they were his entire world. He had even lost touch with them after a while, due to Lily always wanting to be in the spotlight. She had told him that she had never wanted children, and he had thought it was a joke. Who didn't want children? He hadn't thought about while she had been pregnant every time with their babies, but when she had screamed at him just after Leander's birth that she hated him and the children it had all come back. He hadn't even been shocked when she had declared that she had gotten her tubes tied, she had stopped worrying about protecting. Not that they had sex often, he was too disgusted with her ways, and her constant need to prove to James that other men always wanted her. They hadn't slept together in over eight years, and while he had stayed loyal she had been sleeping around with as many people as she could find.

He had met his lover, Deimos Maylis Riddle, when he had been at an event and had been avoiding Lily and the photographers that kept following him. They had spent the whole night together and the younger man was someone that he couldn't keep away from. He was everything that he was missing in life, and even though what they were doing was wrong he couldn't stop. Deimos was the reason that he had gotten back in contact with his childhood friends, and the reason that he had a relationship with his children again. And now he was the reason that he had finally filed divorce, he wanted to move in with the man, as they were now expecting a child together and he wanted his children to meet him. He wanted them to come with them, but he needed to make sure it was fine with them first.

''I know your mother hasn't been here lately, and I want to change that. Deimos and I will be moving in together at the beginning of next month. I want you kids to move with me, to be with me and Deimos. He won't be a mother by any stretch of the imagination as he is only a few years older than you, but he would like to get to know you and I was hoping…''

''That we would like to do the same?'' Haidar said, it was the first time he had spoken since he had come downstairs. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at his dad again and smiled a soft smile that made the older man cheer and reach across the table to pull them all into a hug. They laughed happily and eagerly started to eat their breakfast, talking softly amongst each other. It was when Haidar stood up, kissed his Father's cheek and left the room that James finally broke out into a winning smile and started texting his lover that he understood why his eldest had left.

The door was opened and slammed shut and he sighed as he finished the message and took the plates that his children had left. He took them to the sink and rinsed them before he placed them in the dishwasher. He hummed as he opened his phone again and placed it on record, making sure that it was hidden from his wife's all seeing eyes.

''Where are the kids?'' She slurred as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She looked through it before grabbing a bottle of water and turning to her husband. ''I thought we were all going to talk this morning'' She said as she placed the bottle on the counter and pulled her fiery hair into a rough ponytail. ''Don't tell me you let them leave James! They have been reckless lately, especially Haidar! He has a reputation to keep up, how can he do that when he can't even keep up normal schedules!'' Lily said angrily as she slammed her hand on the table.

''They left twenty minutes ago'' He lied as he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. ''We said we would speak to them at half past seven, it is almost an hour later. It wasn't our children that are the problem, it is you'' He said as he opened the drawer and pulled a stack of papers out. He slapped them before her and smirked victoriously. ''You can keep the house, you can keep the title and you can keep your career, but I will be taking the children'' He said as he walked to the front of the house and listened to the screeches, she was going ballistic. ''Good day Lillian, I'll see you later'' He said as he opened the door and disappeared.

Even as he walked down the gravel road and towards his car could he hear his wife screaming from the house. He just couldn't stop smirking, it seemed that justice was finally getting served.

Haidar yawned openly when he parked his car and stepped out from it. As a student from the prestigious school of Hogwarts he was supposed to feel honored to even be breathing the same air as the Headmaster, but to him it all just felt like it's too much. He was growing tired of even being here, and as he pulled the satchel over his shoulder he saw many of the reasons why. His adoring fan club was already waiting for him, hoping to grab his attention.

''Away with you leeches, away'' Someone roared from behind them, causing them to whimper and scatter in different directions. Haidar smiled brightly when he saw his best friend. Ronald Billius Weasly was the second last son of retired and disgraced Superhero's Molly and Arthur Weasly. His five older brothers had all been in Hogwarts as well, and none of them had decided to become Superhero's. Causing a story to circle around that it was their parents fault for this happening. Knowing the Weasly's personally for many years he agreed with the stories. The Weasly parents were each full of stories and how they wanted their children to follow those stories. If anyone deviated from that pattern they were dead to the parents.

''Thanks Ron, I wasn't in the mood to deal with them this morning'' Haidar said as he smiled at his friend and motioned for them to start walking again, he only laughed when Ron bumped his shoulder. It meant that he wanted to know what was going on. ''My dad told us that he's getting divorced this morning, he probably served her with the papers this morning'' He said as he pulled the satchel up his shoulder further. ''I'm not sad, she hasn't been a part of our lives since I was ten. Chrysanta and Leander barely know her as it is'' He said with a shrug, and sighed when Ron's girlfriend, Hermione joined them.

''Hello Haidar, how are you this morning?'' She asked as she smiled at him, as usual it never reached her eyes. He sighed again and waved at her and Ron before leaving to go see another one of her friends. Neville Augustus Longbottom was sitting by himself, eating an apple that wasn't in season. He hummed happily as he was reading a book that his boyfriend had recommended to him. He feet were swinging backwards and forwards. He was completely ignoring a group of teens standing close to him and teasing him.

''Hey Nev, whattcha reading?'' He asked as he sat down next to him and pulled the book away from him, ignoring the splutters and gasps from his friend. When he read the cover he blushed and immediately handed it back. They were both blushing furiously as they didn't stare at each other for a few minutes. He looked at his friend and smiled softly when his shadows appeared. He could ignore all the auras around him in favor of his friend's, as his was one of the purest he had ever seen. It was a pure white, and a red string was wrapped around it so tightly, and even though his boyfriend was far away it was tightly entwined with his own aura.

''Are you ready for the expedition today?'' Neville asked softly as he looked at his friend. A lot of people would have been bothered by the eerie color that Haidar's eyes took when he slipped into his shadows, but to him it was beautiful, and that he could see the strings of people's fated and their aura's as well…. It was a magical thing. ''Haidar'' He whispered as he touched the raven haired teen's hand and waited for him to shake his head and come back to the real world. He continued to hum as he waited for Haidar and greeted the petite girl that came and stood by him. Her own eyes were glassy and far away so he just pulled his book out again and started to read with a blush covering his face.

''Is he okay?'' Nikolas asked as he walked over, worried that his brother had been spaced out for a bit. He tried to grab for his hand when he heard the older teen gasp. He scratched his head and watched as those luminescent eyes became it's normal emerald green again. ''Haidar, what happened?'' He whispered, wincing when he received an icy glare from his brother.

''Something we'll talk about tonight at home Nikolas. I can't believe that you've kept this from me'' Haidar said sadly. His brother could only flinch and stare at the other two, unsure of what he hid from his brother. He only shrugged and followed after him, he didn't have many friends, thanks to his mother, so he was seen with his brother most of the times. And he was staying with him as they had a school exhibition today. For some reason the Headmaster had decided that they need to visit the Museum for Fallen Superhero's, something he thought was aimed completely at Haidar as his brother wasn't interested in taking the family name.

They were all standing in small groups when a loud scream interrupted the quiet Halls. They all turned to where Ron was standing with his girlfriend, the older girl was screaming and slapping his chest. He was trying to move away from her and for every step he took back she took two forward. Haidar stormed towards the group and sneered when he saw her tainted shadow. Ron's was as usual a fiery and vibrant crimson, while Hermione's was a sickly yellow that had the black taint starting in on it, it was something he saw often when people spent too long with the Headmaster. It was why he refused to take special classes with him, that and the whispers for his tastes in younger boys.

''How dare you! I am the smartest student these Halls have ever seen Ronald! I am the best!'' She shrieked as the teen she loved finally got to move away from her. She had tears running down her cheeks and she moved to slap him, but a thick tree vine grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She hissed when she saw the Haidar had appeared next to Ron. The redhead was looking at her bored, tired of her behavior and she didn't understand why.

She had been dating Ron for the past six months, and she had been happy. Ron's sister, Ginerva Zara, had told her that he had been speaking about making her his partner when they both became Superhero's. It meant that her subtle hints and slight begging had been working. She loved Ron dearly, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, that's why him breaking up with her was a complete slap in the face.

''I'm not interested in the best Hermione; I don't want to be with you. You are rude to my best friend, you are rude to the younger years and worst of all you think you can tell me what to do and when to do it'' Ron said angrily as he touched Haidar's shoulder. After speaking with his friend about how his girlfriend was, he knew he had made the right choice. Hermione had been incredibly jealous of Haidar, of his powers and parentage. Of how everyone just wanted to spend time with him, and even the friendship he shared with Ron. ''I don't want this negativity in my life, and that's all you do, add more negativity to my life. If I hear one more time about how my grades are average, about how I should better myself or even how I should toss Haidar aside because he was dragging my possible bright future down I would have ended up doing something that I would have regretted'' Ron said as Haidar looked at the girl in shock. He stepped back, but stopped when Nikolas appeared behind him and Ron snatched his hand and pulled him closer again. He bowed his head, trying to hide the tears that were about to fall. ''I don't want anything to do with you. Goodbye Hermione'' He said as he dragged Haidar with him, refusing to let his friend think that he believed anything the jealous little girl said.

After all, Haidar was one of the few people who truly believed in him.

xXx

Haidar was sitting on a bench, staring at the statue of the Superhero's who had started their whole world. He hadn't been interested in becoming like his parents when he saw how it had destroyed his marriage and encouraged his mother to sleep around and lie, as well as for his Father to cheat and lose touch with his only friends. He hummed softly as he rummaged around his satchel to find the sandwich his father had made for him in the morning. He looked up when a man came to sit with him, and when he truly looked he blushed profusely.

The man that sat next to him was extremely attractive, and though his aura was Dark, it didn't reek of filth. He had shoulder length raven hair, that caused curls to form at the bottom. He was pale and tall, but heavily muscled showing that he took good care of himself. When he turned to him, he looked into stunning turquoise eyes. He stammered a hello and placed his sandwich on his lap. Suddenly the irritating Museum music was blaring loudly in his ears, and it was driving him insane.

''You know they say that Salazar Slytherin was the first Super Villain to have ever existed'' The man said as he rested his arms back on the bench. He stared at the statues before him and a sad smile was on his face. ''It was said that he grew tired of having to hide his powers because that's what Hero's did. He wanted to be acknowledged for what he could do, and when he did that he was hated by his peers and the people he had protected for so long turned against him. He decided there and then that he didn't want to protect these people that could so easily turn against you. He walked away from his peers, and his lover. In the end no one knew what happened to him, only that he took the moniker 'Thanatos' and that he would spread Darkness and suffering throughout his life. Those who share his ancestry have the power of Darkness and Shadow Walking, very dark and unique gifts. And they are branded because of that. They are destined to be Villains it seems'' The man said as he stared at the four.

''I heard that his lover was the one to take him away from that life. When Godric Gryffindor had left the Superhero life he had searched for the man he had always loved, he found them and they got bonded in a Pagan ritual. They had children through a surrogate and those children were born with an even better gift… They were normal children and had peaceful and uneventful lives'' Haidar said as he opened the wrapping of his sandwich and smiled when he saw that his Father had made his favorite.

''Not many know that story'' The man said as he turned to the teen and smiled at him. ''You are not a student of Salazar's House I assume. I have never seen you there'' He said as he sat normally again. ''My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and you are?'' He asked as he held his hand out and smiled. Haidar felt his heart beating out of his chest, especially when he saw the flash of the red string.

''Haidar James Potter, and no. I am not a student there, I am here with my school today. Hogwarts…''

For the rest of the day they sat and spoke quietly to one another, laughing and sharing their stories of their lives. Haidar was shocked by how much he had in common with the older man and Tom was equally shocked that such a young man could seem so mature. And by the time that the schools were ready to leave they hadn't even noticed that most of the day they had spent together. Nikolas came from one door, as another student came through the other.

''Professor it's time to leave'' The student said as he looked at the older man, he nodded his head at Haidar and Nikolas, showing a sign of respect that the two shared. Tom stood up and dusted his slacks off, he held his hand out for Haidar and smiled when the teen took it with a smile on his face. They both gasped when their hands connected again.

Haidar watched as Tom's eyes became as luminescent as his own and they saw both of each other in the shadows. Tom's aura was so tightly entwined with a red string that was connected to his own emerald green that he could only stare at the man in shock. Their souls reached out for one another and when they met there was a swell in the air. They quickly drew their hands back and watched as their souls only pulsed to be together.

Nikolas touched his brother's shoulder, hoping it would bring him back from the shadows. Smiling when his brother shook his head, but moved closer to the older man. The student shook his head and sighed as he left the room, probably used to his Professor's blackout's. Nikolas watched in shock as the man came out of his trance and also moved closer to his brother. They stared at each other for a while before he moved back and took his wallet out of his slacks pocket, he took a card out from that and handed it to his brother.

''Call me as soon as you can, it seems we have a lot to talk about'' Tom said as he caressed Haidar's cheek, he took his hand in his and kissed his knuckles. The man walked away just as Nikolas grabbed his brother's hand and walked him out of the Founder's room. He didn't even notice when they two looked back at one another. He could feel their emotions though.

''What was that?'' Nikolas asked as they rejoined their classmates to leave the Hall and returned to their homes. He watched as Haidar looked at the card and wrote the named 'Thanatos' on the back of it. A small smile and a soft blush on his face, he could only sigh and accept his brother's happiness. It didn't happen often and whoever could put that smile on his face was someone he couldn't be angry at, even if they were the enemy. ''Haidar, what was that?'' He demanded when the rest of their friends joined them.

''It was fate Nikolas, fate'' He said as he lovingly caressed the card in his hand. As he entered the ugly yellow school bus that they had been forced to ride in. He hummed as they drove to school, and as he walked to his car he slipped back into shadows mode and watched as the string remained there, and as he touched it he smiled. It was strong and would remain that way. The beautiful and intelligent man that he had spoken to was all his.

And he couldn't be happier.

xXx

 **This is hopefully something a bit different, and something I enjoyed typing once again. Thank you in advance for reading this, it means the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In a world where Superhero's exist, one young man struggles with his place in life. He must choose between his heart that is telling him to love his enemy, or his head that is telling him to stay with his family. Even with a battle between wills he must still fight the biggest threat their world has ever faced, and make sure that his identity remains hidden. TR/HP RW/LL SLASH**

 **Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of this story! I have been unemployed since April and the Word trial I had expired early in May so I was unable to type further. Which is just sad! But I have a small job for the next two weeks and decided that I will try and update some of my stories, and this was one of them. Yay!**

 **I liked typing out this chapter, but it still felt a bit lacking. I wanted to explain more of Tom's past, as well as the leading to James and the Lupin-Black reunion. And I just had to throw some ignorant, yet know-it-all Hermione in. She is still my least favourite characters of all time. Hopefully you like this chapter.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of infidelity, past and current child abuse, domestic abuse and death. There is also two kisses in this chapter between two men. And maybe an inappropriate relationship as Harry is still a student, but legal and Tom a Professor of another school.**

 **Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to the Queen of Twitter J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lux In Tenebris**

There was a quiet in the classroom that the students weren't used to. When their Headmaster had announced that they would be visiting their Brother school many of them had wondered why, as it was the breeding ground for the most sophisticated of villains, but when they looked at the student that was standing in the front with his brother and best friends they knew why, it had come to the Headmaster's attention that the one they wanted to destroy the new growing darkness had expressed no interest in following in his mother's footsteps. He had shown that he hated everything his mother stood for. He hated what it did to his parents marriage, hated that his parents were now locked in a bitter divorce and that his father had even lost all contact with the men who had been his best friends.

Haidar James Potter was sinking further and further into a deep depression, and it was obvious to everyone but the adults who professed to care for him so deeply. Hermione watched him with narrowed eyes as her boyfriend kept guiding him forward by gripping his shoulder. She couldn't believe that the man that she loved had chosen the idiot over her! She was one of the smartest students to ever have graced Hogwarts Halls! She was often compared to Demeter, so she just didn't understand how a strong man like Ron would continue to choose a weakling like the Potter brat.

She followed after the other students as they moved forward. The students of Salazar's House were still in classes, but they would stare out the windows and doors at them. Each of them rolling their eyes at them. The class bell rang and the students stood up and walked into the Halls. Hermione hissed as some of them touched her, they had dared move past her and actually _touch her._ The group stopped again when they came before one of the Professor's. He sneered at the group as he saw the looks on some of their faces.

''Good morning and welcome to Salazar's House, we were told that some students had expressed an interest in how we do things here at Salazar…'' The teacher didn't seem to believe what he was saying, and neither did most of the students, but no one argued against the Great Albus Dumbledore. ''Here at Salazar's we take pride in teaching our students every branch of powers that can possibly be…''

''Even what are considered Darker branches?'' Hermione asked in disgust as her best friend, Ginny Weasly, nodded eagerly next to her. ''Because at Hogwarts we only get taught what is correct…''

''So you want more than half of the population to suppress their powers and basically kill themselves because you and your Headmaster believe that because they cannot control specific powers they should be oppressed?'' A student behind her asked. She turned around, and most of the class followed her actions. Now before her stood the son of one of the most prominent men in their town. Draconis Lucius Malfoy stood tall and proud before her, his arrogance and power rolling off of him in spades. She took a step back from him as his cold mercury eyes assessed her and those that stood behind her.

''If you cannot control your powers, how are you supposed to keep people safe? How are we supposed to keep those around you and your Darkness safe?'' She hissed as she watched more students move to aid the Malfoy brat. ''It doesn't kill your power, why you all insist on such garbage I don't know. Your powers do not keep you alive''

''Except it does Hermione'' Haidar said behind her, she whipped her head around and glared at him. Making him roll his eyes and shrug Ron's hand off of his shoulder to move towards her. She gasped as he walked past her and stood right in front of the blond haired teen. The two stared at each other before Haidar decided to face Hermione again, Ron walked towards him again and she hissed as he shoved past her, not even caring that her shoulder was now hurting. ''Our power thrums through our blood, it pumps through our hearts. If we place those restrictions on their powers the very essence of their heart is weaker. They die a slow and painful death because we don't understand their powers''

''I knew you were turning into a Villain the moment you stopped appearing for Headmaster Dumbledore's special classes!'' Hermione thundered as everyone stared at the petite boy in shock. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to the Salazar students who were all gaping openly at the girl and the students were nodding along with her. ''You are straying from the path that your mother has paved out for you and you are dragging people like Ron along with you!' She shrieked as she moved forward to slap Haidar again but only met a vine wall. ''Is this all you can do! Defend yourself with weak walls to hide your pathetic self behind!''

''Are all the students like this?'' A silky voice asked from the back of the Salazar students. All of them made a path and smirked as one of their Professors moved to the front of the group. The girls from Hogwarts blushed as they stared at the handsome man, but only Ginny narrowed her eyes and glared when she saw that Haidar was sporting a blush as well. ''My, my Miss but you are very uninformed. What are they teaching you at these schools?''

''Hogwarts is the best Academy for the Gifted in this entire town! It doesn't breed Villains and scum!'' Ginny hissed as she stared at the man before her. Her brother scoffed at her and she made sure to remember this. He would be in a lot of trouble if their parents found out by his behaviour.

''Darling girl you are sadly mistaken. Salazar's has been awarded that prestigious award many times over. Yes you have very powerful students who become Superhero's that walked out of that Academy but how many can say that they have had the honour of having Alumni such as Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Narcissa Black. Why we even have some of their children here. Young Draconis is set to graduate this year'' He waved his hand at the blond haired teen who sneered at her and then at the people behind her. ''We even have two of your Alumni's children with us as well, also set to graduate this year'' Hermione bristled at the thought of two of Hogwarts parents going Dark. ''We have many benefactors and we do not force our children to choose a side. Many of our students are here for an education. If you believe we only breed Super Villains then you must please fact check once again before you go spouting so called 'Light' logic'' The students laughed at this and stared at their Professor with adoration, even some of the students behind her seemed to be enthralled by him. ''Hogwarts accounts for eighty percent of the Hero population, meaning only your school tells their students they must be Hero's or they might as well leave. Those students have been accepted here, and before you deny this we have all of their sworn statements as well as that of their parents'' Hermione closed her mouth before she could scream facts at the man, her face was becoming darker the more he spoke. ''While only twenty-five percent of the Villain population comes from Salazar's. The rest become Professor's, business owners and Politicians. Your logic is flawed Miss Granger, your aura is tainted. Take your swill elsewhere as we here at Salazar's do not take well to people preaching to us about how we should live'' He hissed, his students cheered and he did a bow.

''Now, now Tom'' A grandfatherly voice said from behind the Hogwarts students. They all exclaimed happily when they saw their beloved Headmaster. ''It does not bode well to tell one of my most gifted students how she must think'' He said as he also moved towards the front of the group. The students watched the battle of wills as the Headmaster stared into stunning turquoise eyes.

''She shouldn't go around telling us to severe our powers off either Albus, it disrespectful towards my students who are working hard at controlling their gifts'' Tom hissed as his students moved closer to him, even Haidar stepped closer to him. The older man's hand immediately falling on his shoulder and holding him close. Ron noticed and stared at them for a while, then looking at Nikolas. The younger teen only shrugged.

''She is only saying what she believes in. And she is correct, you may claim these so called numbers are true, but we as good citizens know that most of the Villains operate in the Dark of night''

''What rubbish'' Draco muttered as he rolled his eyes. ''My family has been hounded by you and your supporters for years, with no proof I might add, my sister has been kidnapped and my brother's frequently attacked all because a Headmaster believes that they are carrying secrets of a Dark Underworld. What rubbish is this? If all us Villains are so disgusting and need our powers to be binded, why has no Hero ever attempted to catch Charon?'' Albus opened his mouth to reply to the child, but couldn't find an answer, but he had to say something when he saw the Malfoy arrogance start to roll off of him in waves.

''I believe you were here to witness how we do things Headmaster'' A woman asked from behind both groups, they turned around to see the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, standing there. She was wearing her usual emerald robes and her greying hair was pulled into a tight bun, her thin lips pressed into scowl. ''And not insult how my Professor's run their classes'' She turned around and started to walk away, when she realized no one was following she turned around once more and glared at them. The students immediately followed after the stern woman. Albus glared at the Professor before him once more before turning and following after the woman who had once been one of his most trusted.

Tom looked at Haidar and smiled, happy to see a spark in the teen's eyes. He bent down and whispered something in his ear, Ginny glared at them when she turned around to see if they were following. She didn't see the Professor slip something in her beloveds jacket. All she could see was a much older man making a move on a student. She looked forward again when her brother and Haidar followed.

She would have to make sure that she started dating Haidar soon, she would not let the love of her life slip away from her. Not when so much is at stake.

xXx

James sat in his car, clutching at the steering wheel just in front of his best friend's house. He had been invited over, and while he had been ecstatic the whole drive over it had vanished as soon as he entered the neighbourhood. It was a predominantly Villain place and he was hoping that Deimos at his side would keep them away from him, and that he no longer assisted Demeter in her constant pursuit of 'ridding the world of evil'. He took a deep breath when Deimos pulled his hand into his and rubbed his knuckles.

''It will be fine love, they invited you here. It's not like they are going to invite all of the other Villains and make sure you are defeated'' Deimos said as he looked at the man he had come to love.

He had been used to a lonely life growing up, his mother and father weren't the most affectionate of people, but at least his mother had attempted to have a relationship with him. He could understand her distance, as he had been the product of a very loveless marriage. His Father had sneered and hissed at him at every chance he had gotten, comparing him to a legacy that had died down the moment he had taken over the family name. His grandfather had done the same to him it seemed, but his Father had been much more a let-down then he could ever be. He had heard the whispers, had felt his mother's shame, but he had never understood it until he met his brother.

Tom had been the product of semi-love. His maid mother had loved his Father unconditionally and had often catered to his whim of rough and violent sex. She had been ecstatic when she had announced her pregnancy, hopeful that her lover will leave his fiancé and run away with her. Instead she had been fired on the spot and had been kicked out from her rooms she shared with another maid. When she had gone home to her Dark affiliated family she had been shunned and kicked out as well, he didn't know what had happened to her in those eight months but his mother had told him that a lady had called from an orphanage and had said that Merope had died in childbirth and had wished for the family to know that a healthy baby boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle had been born.

His mother had been ashamed for her husband's infidelity but she had allowed one of the maids to take him and care for him. She had marvelled at his powers and intelligence and over time had seen him as a son as well, Deimos had been overjoyed to grow up with his big brother. He had a safe haven to run to when his Father's attention had turned abusive, unlike Tom. His brother had been accepted into Salazar's on a scholarship programme, one that catered to young protégés. He had been a top student within his first year, even skipping ahead a few years and working with well-known figures. His Father had been furious and that was when his mother had witnessed the straw that broke the camel's back, so to say.

She had heard the screams from the sunroom downstairs, all the way to her husband's personal studies. Her friends had been frightened by the Dark and malevolent powers that they had felt and she had known that it could only Tom. She had raced up the stairs to defend the young man she had come to love as her own and had been horrified by what she had found. Thomas Snr had started the process to bind Tom's powers, forcing him to become a shell of his former self, all the while he was chained up like an animal in the closet. She had screamed for him to stop but Thomas hadn't heard a word. In between his chanting he screamed horrific slurs of his son's rare abilities. Cursing the 'slut' he had slept with and the family he had come from.

Deimos couldn't remember most of it, he had only been ten at the time, but he remembered feeling himself floating. He had been floating in the air, giggling as he touched the soaring birds and felt his mother's panic. He was told only when he was sixteen that his brother had unleased his full Shadow powers and had locked Thomas in a full soul binding. He had felt his mother's own soul and could touch the birds because his own aura had been launched into the sky, to escape whatever wrath his brother had forced upon his blood. Thomas Gareth Gaunt had been stuck in a coma ever since that day thirteen years ago, and no Healer had ever been able to help him. That's how strong Tom's powers were. His mother had divorced the man she had come to hate and had made sure that he had received every single piece of the man's inheritance. She no longer wanted the Riddle's of old to be in control. She wanted new blood, and new rules.

He had been at a boring event with his brother when he had seen the bored James Potter. He had been smitten at first sight and had proceeded to flirt with the man, he had been shocked to discover he was there with his wife, but hadn't been bothered by it. He had known he wanted the man from first glance, and had made sure that everyone knew it. The man had invited him back to a Hotel room he had acquired for the evening and they had spent the rest of their night together locked in passion.

He had been appalled when he had realized how Demeter was in real life and how she destroyed James' almost beyond help. People often went on about how woman would be abused by men, never realizing that it was common for the opposite to occur. He had forced James to spend more time with his children, knowing how it felt to have an absent Father. He had told him that he would not be just a simply affair, that he had plans to marry and have children with the man. He had also encouraged the man to find his old friends, the one's that Lily had chased away due to her own agenda.

Now they were parked in front of the legendary Lupin-Black household, eagerly awaiting to meet the men who had been like brother's to his beloved. He sighed as James shook his head and refused to step out. He opened the door and walked towards the man's side, opening his door as well and yanking him out. He ignored the man's protests as he dragged him to the front of the beautiful house, all the while ignoring the stares from the neighbours. The people knew who his brother was, if they attempted anything on him or someone he held dear they would face Thanatos wrath. He knocked on the door and then faced James, straightening his tie and soothing his frazzled nerves, he only smiled when he saw the joy in those hazel eyes when he heard the door open.

''James!'' Someone exclaimed happily. He turned around the come face to face with one the notorious Black children. Mercury eyes danced with laughter and the happy laugh only supported that. He moved aside as he watched the two men embrace and if anyone noticed the sun shining a bit too brightly they didn't mention it.

Only one man in a classroom not too far away opened his window and let the rays shine down on his face. A happy laugh escaping his lips, the emerald eyed student smiling at his happiness.

 _You're happy little brother, that's all that matters._

xXx

Haidar sat patiently waiting for the Professor who had caught his attention on that lonely field trip day. The man was still as captivating as he remembered, and he blushed with guilt for the fact that it was a few weeks later and he still hadn't contacted the man.

'I was a bit surprised to see you here today Haidar'' The man whispered as he came to sit in front of him again. ''I was more surprised over the fact that you didn't contact me after what we shared that one day'' He sounded disappointed and Haidar clutched his satchel closer to him and shook his head. ''But after reading the papers I understand that your parents are in a very nasty divorce and you are stuck in the middle of it'' Haidar's head snapped up and he stared at the man before him. He stood up and walked around the desk, perching himself on his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He burrowed his head into his chest and sighed as he felt the hot tears try to escape.

''It's been difficult'' He whispered as strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. He felt calm for the first time in weeks, it had just been a constant struggle ever since his mother had started to fight for custody of him, and only him.

The town had been shocked when his parent's divorce had hit the front of the newspapers. Even more so when James had stated that he refused to let Lily have custody of them. To say that people had been outraged was an understatement, they had all formed their own opinions about why the divorce was happening, and it only taken a few days for them to discover Deimos and the world had been lived. They had supported Lily in her courageous battle to win her children, to let the mother be with them. They hadn't listened to their cries, claiming Lily as an unfit mother. For some reason they thought that they were too young, that they were being brainwashed against their mother by their father, and that Lily had every right to see them as she was the Hero of their town.

But then the divorce proceeding had been made public knowledge by a particularly vicious reported that hated their father. It had backfired on her though, as it had shown James in a new light. Everyone had seen that their mother only wanted custody of him, that she didn't want anything to do with his brother's and sister. That she had been shown to have numerous affairs and was still keeping the house and the fame that she and James had built together over the years. Many of her lovers had also come forward to slander her, stating how she hated being a mother and how she never wanted children. She only wanted custody of Haidar so that she could sponge of his trust fund and the fame that came with his immense powers.

He had to console his siblings who felt like their mother never loved them, who felt abandoned by her greed. His Father had done everything he could to reassure them that he would not be abandoning them as well, but even then they clung to him just a bit more tightly. James had proceeded to go for Lily with a vicious vengeance, not caring of the slurs that followed him, only caring about destroying the woman who had made his babies feel worthless.

He sighed happily as Tom began to run his fingers through his hair, soothing him further. The two just sat there for a while, their heartbeats syncing into one. Haidar looked up at the man and leaned forward, not even thinking of the consequences of kissing a Professor. Their lips met and he felt an explosion in his mind. Tom had the softest lips he had ever felt, and the tenderness behind their brush of lips made his heart stutter with excitement. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even feel the auras moving towards them, they didn't hear when the door opened. All they heard was a shocked gasp, Haidar pulled away from the older man and whipped his head around to see his brother and two other identical teens standing in the entrance of the door.

''Nikolas!'' He shouted as he shot up and walked towards his brother, who was still too shocked to speak. Tom also stood up and dusted his robes off, looking at the two teens. He could see the confusion in their eyes, but also the acceptance. After all, they had their own secret to hide, so who were they to judge others. ''Please don't say anything to dad, I want to tell him first'' Haidar pleaded as he held his brother's hand.

''Haidar, you just kissed a Professor! A Professor from another school, known for producing Villains'' Nikolas screeched, before wincing at the dark looks he received, he reached for his brother's hand again when he felt it was ripped away. He didn't need to look up to see the scandalized and hurt look on his brother's face. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean that'' He whispered. ''I have never seen you interested in anyone big brother, when did this happen? Is he the same man from that field trip that you haven't shut up about?'' Haidar blushed darkly at this and opened his mouth, but couldn't form words as he heard Tom chuckle softly behind him.

''Just please don't say anything to dad, I promise I will explain everything tonight'' He whispered as he stepped back and closer towards Tom, who slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his side.

''Well not that this isn't interesting'' One of the teenagers said, he received a scathing look from his brother and he only shrugged. ''Your father is at our Father's house, they have asked that you follow us there.'' He said as he took his brother's hand in his and started to walk away. Nikolas smiled at Tom before disappearing after them. Tom pulled Haidar to face him and pulled him in for another kiss, smiling as the teen gasped.

''Until we meet again little Lion'' He whispered before pushing the teen out of the door. He only laughed when the teen blushed shyly and surged forward to kiss him once more and run after his brother. Looking back once to see Tom leaning against the door frame and watching him go. He smiled and jogged towards his brother, feeling lighter and happier then he had in weeks. His soul also lighter, and all thanks to one man.

Tom smirked darkly as he watched the teen leave behind a wall, following after his brother and the Lupin-Black children, he walked to his desks and opened one of his drawers. He pulled a flask of dark liquid out and swirled it, watching as it splashed against the glass. It seemed he had some punishment to serve.

Someone had to make sure that Lily Evans paid.

xXx

 **Hopefully I will have another chapter out soon! Thank you for all of those who have Followed, Favourited and Reviewed this story, it means the world to me! Until next time!**


End file.
